No More Regrets
by RegalGirl94
Summary: She has finaly freed herself from her loveless relationship and is feeling as if she is falling for her other bestfriend, Harry Potter. What will she do? Does he feel the same? She is torn between what is logical and what she desires.
1. Chapter 1

No more Regrets

Introduction:

She was trapped in a loveless relationship with the one person she, and everyone else, thought she was meant for. She thought he was perfect for her, but was he the one? She realized that she wanted someone else. What is she to do?

Chapter 1: Loveless

He was avoiding her again. He'd been doing this for two months. When was he gonna take a break from chumming with his friends and just hang out with her?

Hermione was walking into the Gryffindor Common room ready for her evening complaining about how Ron never treated her like a girlfriend. She always crashed in Ginny's room and ranted on about how Ron never touched her or talked to her for that matter and that she felt it was hopeless.

She was surprised to see Ron waiting for her on the couch, "Ron?"

"Hey Hon." He just smiled like he didn't know he was in trouble. He was talking to Harry. Hermione felt a pang of guilt as she saw Harry's face. She didn't want to like Harry, it just happened, but she knew it would never happen for them so she kept dating Ron.

Hermione huffed, of course he was hanging out with Harry, and he would never intentionally hang out with her. She took a seat by him, and took his hand in hers. She wrapped her fingers in his enthusiastically but he didn't make any effort to show any interest. He didn't even look at her again for the entire evening. He just talked to Harry about the game tomorrow and how excited he was. Hermione tried to add input but was unsuccessful. She took her hand from his and placed it on his shoulder intimately, attempting to get his attention. He wasn't fazed; he didn't even look at her.

Hermione eventually gave up and stormed out of the room. Ron and Harry stared after her, confused. As soon as she got to her room she was in tears and Ginny's first comment was, "What did he do now?"

Hermione ranted for what seemed like the billionth time about how she was unhappy with Ron, "He never talks to me! He just hangs with his friends and ignores me. I don't know what I saw in him! I thought he could make me happier but I'm miserable!"

"I think you should break up with him, Hermione. There's no point in letting this go on if you're not happy." Hermione was shocked at the fact that Ron's little sister was the one telling her to end it with Ron himself, but it didn't diminish the truth her words held.

"You're right. I've spent months trying to find a reason to stay but I'm out of lies to tell myself." Hermione knew she should've ended it a long time ago but she wasn't ready for it to end.

"When are you gonna dump him?"

Hermione was making her way to class when she bumped into the last person she wanted to see, "Harry!"

"Hey Hermione, you headed to Potions?" He had such an intoxicating voice; it was hard for her not to show him how she felt right then and there.

"Err… yes." She walked passed him to class and took her usual seat which was unfortunately right next to his.

"Hey, what's wrong? You just blew me off back there." She didn't want to deal with him now. She just wanted to be left alone to concentrate on her school work.

"Sorry." She didn't dare glance his way for fear that she might not be able to look away.

"Sorry? That's it? No smart explanation?" He gave her a frustrated look and she could tell that he wasn't going to let this go.

Later Hermione went looking for Ron when she found him looking for her as well.

He had a guilty look on his face, apologetic even, "Hermione, I think…" He sighed and crammed his fists into his pockets; turning on his heals, like he was preparing to take off running, "I wanna break up." _Of course he does. _He looked really nervous.

"Well, it's about time!" She exclaimed, trying to hide her not so secret rage.

"Excuse me?" Ron's face twisted in confusion. He obviously wasn't expected her to reciprocate his need to end things.

"Honestly Ronald, it's not like I didn't see this coming. The only question was when you were gonna let me know." She forced a smile and walked passed him to the girl dorms.

Hermione crashed on her bed and told Ginny the whole story. She eventually fell into a deep sleep. She woke with a jolt for Harry was shaking her, trying to wake her.

"Hermione, you were screaming!" It was dark and her dorm room was empty.

"Where's Ginny? What's going on?" She was scared and shaken. She felt how tense Harry was and tried to calm herself down.

"Ginny is in the common room. She couldn't sleep with you screaming and she couldn't wake you up so she's sleeping on the couch." He looked concerned and continued, "You were screaming 'He doesn't love me' loudly so I decided to check on you."

"I'm sorry. Who else did I wake up?" She sat up in bed and looked questionably to the boy sitting by her side.

"Nobody else that I know of. Hermione…" He trailed off. He wanted to ask her exactly who she was screaming about, even though he was almost certain it was Ron.

"I wasn't screaming about Ron, that's not who it is. I'm over Ron." She answered his question before he had asked it. She regretted giving him any answer for she knew his following question.

"Who is it then?" He looked expectantly into her eyes, like he wanted a certain answer. He did. He wanted her to say it was him so he could reassure her.

"Nobody, it doesn't matter." She couldn't tell him the truth; it would tear apart their friendship if she did.

"C'mon Hermione, if it didn't matter then you wouldn't be screaming about it. You can trust me, you know that." He smiled at her and she opened her mouth and closed it again, unsure what exactly to say.

"Uh… I-I'm really tired. Can you stay with me tonight?" It wouldn't be the first time Harry and Hermione bunked together. Once they had fallen asleep on the couch in each other's embrace, but it held some meaning to him for her to ask.

"Of course I will 'Mione." Harry said as he slid into the large bed beside her. He turned to his side, his right shoulder crushing a pillow beneath it. He wrapped his left arm around Hermione's waist; she was turned away from him. He rest his head close enough to her that he could smell the floral scent of her hair, "Goodnight, Hermione" He soon fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of who he was in bed with.

**There's two ways this could go and I want your vote!!**

**Ok! Choice #1; Hermione slowly falls for Harry as he does for her.**

**OR!!**

**Choice #2; Harry helps Hermione through her heartache and she and Ron slowly fall in love with each other again leaving Harry alone and broken hearted.**

**Take your vote and I will update in two or more days depending on what I get. Don't hesitate to add your input for what you want to happen, I welcome any inspiration I can get.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Long Walks and Near Misses

**Ok I know I'm updating early but I got an overwhelming vote for choice #1. I've come to terms that choice #2 was too depressing and left Harry alone and I'm a HUGE Harry and Hermione fan. I agree that JK should've never paired Ron and Hermione together. Here you go, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Long Walks and Near Misses

Hermione woke that morning in Harry's arms. She turned so that she was looking up at his still sleeping face. He looked so peaceful with a faint smile tugging at his lips. Hermione felt herself tense up as she thought of how adorable Harry, her best friend, looked in his sleep.

She gently pulled his arm off her waist and slid out of bed, trying so hard not to wake her partner. She trotted off to the bathroom and took a shower. After she dried off she made her way to her room hoping Harry wouldn't be there so she could change, she had no such luck.

She walked into her room only to find a sleepy Harry Potter. It was obvious that he had just woken up. He sat up slowly and turned to face her, she froze. He smiled apologetically but didn't make any effort to look away.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. There he was, waking up in his best friend's bed, and now starring at her in nothing but a brown bath towel. She looked shocked and embarrassed, "Good morning," was all he could say, stupidly. He looked at her as he ran his fingers through his hair, stretching and yawning.

"Err…. Good morning." She looked around the room, anywhere but him, and made her way to her closet. She picked out a pair of jean shorts and a pale blue spaghetti strap top and made her way to the door, "I'll just change in the bath room."

"Nonsense!" Harry blurted out without even thinking. His eyes wide with shock of what he had said. Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him, expecting him to elaborate. "I-I don't want to kick you out of your own dorm. I'll wait out in the hallway. Maybe… we could go to the lake and just hang out or something."

Before Hermione could even open her mouth to respond Harry was walking out into the hall and had closed the door behind him. Hermione quickly put on her clothes and brushed her hair and readied herself for a day spent with Harry.

She opened her door to an all-too eager Harry. He had left to change and was dressed in faded jeans and a black T-shirt. "Ready to go?" He asked as Hermione leaned down to put purple flip-flops on. Harry looked her up and down. She had on very light jean shorts that stopped just above her knees. She wore a pale blue, almost see-through, spaghetti strap top. It shaped her curved body perfectly. He moved up to her hair, it was pulled up into a loose bun as some curls escaped it and fell on her structured face. Her smile was white and radiant and spread wider as she sensed his discomfort on her account. He smiled at her embarrassed and scratched the back of his neck like he did when he was uncomfortable or thinking.

"Yeah, just let me get my wand." She walked, shaking her hips, to retrieve her wand and join Harry to walk downstairs into the common room to find Ron and Ginny sitting on a couch, arguing. Ron didn't notice their entrance but Ginny did. She looked up at the pair with a jealous glint in her eye. Hermione knew that Ginny loved Harry for years and that was now the only reason that she didn't pursue Harry, that and the fact that he is her best friend and it would ruin their friendship if she even said anything.

Harry too noticed the less-than-friendly look she gave them. He always knew how Ginny felt but never thought of her as more than a little sister. "Hey guys, we were just gonna hang out at the lake. Wanna come with?" That's just what Hermione needed, her alone time with Harry to turn into an outing with her jealous friend Ginny, her ex-boyfriend, and her best friend. She might as well go back to bed.

"I'm going with Ginny and Luna to Hogsmede." Ron said turning to Luna, who was sitting on his side, and gave her a nervous smile. Hermione noticed this and felt a wave of sorrow. Not for Ron, she would never feel sorrow for him, but for the fact that he had moved on so quickly. It doesn't sit well with her pride.

"Then I guess I'll see you later." Harry said as he led Hermione towards the portrait hole. Ginny stared after them as they left with a pang of anger coursing through her body.

Later Harry and Hermione made it to a small opening of grass beneath a huge tree just along the edge of the lake. There were long vines of leaves dipping down for them to dodge and there was a large boulder that Hermione usually leaned on to watch the colors change in the water or watch Harry skip rocks. Harry was very quiet. Hermione would make him tell her what was bothering him. Maybe it was girl trouble, maybe it was the constant stress of Voldemort, maybe it was something very new, and she was determined to find out.

Hermione took her perch in the grass, leaning back on the boulder and harry made his way to sit by her. Neither of them had said anything for the duration of the walk there. They both had things on their minds.

"Is something wrong Harry?" Hermione was genuinely worried. She never knew Harry to be out of words. He was very shy but not with her, he must have something big on his mind.

"Just the usual, Voldemort, school, guy stuff…" He trailed off. He took his seat by her and crossed his legs. He leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees and looked out to the water. He had yet to look at her directly.

"Guy stuff? What does that mean?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow and smiling. Harry loved to see her smile, even when it was forged. She was so beautiful.

"You know… sports, girls, and buds… stuff like that." He nervously looked down and sat up to lean against the rock, touching her shoulder with his. He looked at her and smiled. She was now the one starring at the lake.

"Care to elaborate?" She smiled as she turned her head to look in his general direction. She knew there was more. There was a sad edge in his voice. She always knew when Harry wasn't OK.

"Well it's just that the pressure gets to me sometimes." She didn't know if he meant Voldemort or the guy stuff, "I mean the stress of being 'the chosen one' and being destined to vanquish the most powerful evil dark lord in wizards history is overwhelming." Hermione felt the tears coming and struggled to keep them at bay. Harry looked at her and she looked away for fear that he would notice the water in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She didn't know what she was sorry about, she hadn't done anything. Harry was puzzled as well. What would she ever have to be sorry about? It wasn't her fault, none of it was. It was Voldemort's fault. But Harry knew how his problems affected Hermione, how she felt responsible for whatever happened to him.

"Hey, you have nothing to apologize for. You have to stop taking the blame for the things that should be my burden to bear." One tear escaped her eye as she looked up to him and he quickly wiped it away. At that precise moment he wondered what it would be like to kiss Hermione Granger. He daydreamed of his lips on hers. He internally slapped himself. _What the hell are you thinking you idiot? She is your best friend and your other best friend's ex-girlfriend!! You can't think things like that!!_ He ignored the voice in his head and draped his arm around her shoulders as if to comfort her.

"I can't help it though." She replied as she leaned her head on his shoulder and wiped the tears that overflowed, "I wish there was something, _anything, _that I could do to relieve you of everything you have to cope with. I want to help you but I don't know how and that doesn't sit well with me."

"You do help me, everyday." Hermione had no idea what he meant by that. She looked up at him curiously, her face filled with confusion now that her tears had ceased. "I mean that if it weren't for you I'd probably be dead by now. You've spent all your time worrying about me and you've saved me countless times. I don't know what I'd do with out you 'Mione." He gave her a warm smile and she smiled up at him in her response. Again he thought of kissing her but he controlled himself.

A few hours later Harry and Hermione made their way back to the Gryffindor common room and crashed on the couch by Dean and Ginny and they got to talking. Dean and Harry discussed the game tomorrow and Hermione listened to Ginny drone on and on about the Masquerade Ball coming up in none but two months. Hermione was dreading the night. She didn't have any suitable thing to wear and as of the moment she had no date.

"Who are you going with Hermione?" Ginny asked a little too loudly. Now Harry and Dean were pulled out of their conversation and looking at Hermione, waiting for her answer. Harry was dreading the long pause Hermione had to take to answer. He wanted to go with her but it wasn't that easy.

"Nobody, Ginny, I don't have a date." Hermione said quietly. She could feel everyone's eyes on her but she didn't notice the sigh of relief coming from Harry.

"What about you, Harry?" Ginny looked to Harry hopefully. He just shook his head and caught a flash of a smile from Hermione. "Who are you gonna ask?"

"I dunno. I haven't really thought about it." He lied. He had thought about who he wanted to ask everyday. Dean was the next to speak, "Why don't you ask Susan? She's a looker." He chuckled.

"She's going with Neville." Everyone was shocked at how fast Hermione had blurted that out. Her voice had a matter-o-fact tone in it. She looked at everyone starring at her and gave them a look like they were the strange ones. "Well she is. She was gushing about it all day yesterday. You should ask Lavender or Parvarti like you did for the Yule Ball." Harry's heart sank as Hermione suggested possible dates for him.

Ginny shook her head, "No I heard Parvatti was going with Seamus and Lavender is going with Colin." Ginny gave Harry a smirk and crossed her legs. She and Hermione were sitting on a beige couch while the boys sat across from them on the other side of a coffee table on a larger blue couch.

"What about Luna?" Hermione suggested and suddenly silence fell as everyone but Hermione and Harry grew uncomfortable. Hermione looked at Ginny and Dean waiting for them to say something. "What is wrong? I know Luna is strange but Harry was friends with her once, they might look good together…"

Ginny cut her off, "No it's not that, its just…" She looked at her hands then looked to Dean, begging for him to continue for her. Hermione was getting irritated, "What is it? What don't I know?" She looked at the two of them and Harry was beginning to dread what Dean and Ginny might have to reveal to Hermione.

"She's going with Ron." Dean finished. Hermione sat up and shock crossed her face along with ten other emotions that no one could quite pick out.

"Oh…" was all she seemed to be able to say, "Well, that's good. Um… I-I'm rather hungry, I missed lunch…" Hermione continued trying to sound casual, but Harry wasn't fooled. "I'm gonna go get a snack and then take a long walk." She finished, rolling her eyes and making her way to the portrait hole. As soon as she made it out the portrait hole and down the first staircase she broke into a run. She had no intention of going to the kitchen to get a snack. She just started to run. She didn't know where she was going but she found herself in the clearing she and Harry had just been earlier this afternoon.

She couldn't run or rather breath anymore. She fell to her knees a few feet ahead of the large boulder she had been sitting on only an hour earlier. She broke into a full blown cry. She sobbed into her hands as she curled up against the rock behind her. She held her knees to her chest tightly with her arms and sobbed into her knees. She didn't miss Ron; she was honest when she said she was over him. But how could he move on so quickly? They had only broken up a few days ago. They hadn't even been apart for a week and he was already dating somebody else? A decent ex-boyfriend would at least sit and sulk for two weeks before he goes out with another girl.

Hermione was pulled out of her raging thoughts by a rustling in the tree's dipping branches. She jerked her head up but couldn't see anything. The branches were like a large tent, protecting her from anyone seeing her or her seeing anyone else. "Hello?" She drew in a sharp breath as Harry emerged through the hanging leaves. He just looked at her for a moment with an apologetic expression on his face. He made his way to her side and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She just began to sob endlessly, her face buried in his chest. He pulled her into his lap and held her to his chest while stroking her hair and occasionally kissing the top of her head.

They didn't say anything, there was nothing to say. They remained in that position until darkness fell upon them. Hermione pulled away and started to get up. Harry did as she did and looked at her searching for the perfect thing to say that would take all her sorrow away.

"I'm fine. I guess I just needed a breakdown. Thank you." She said with an easy smile. She hugged his waist and they stayed like that for a minute… or two.

She looked up to him, into his emerald green eyes. He got lost in pools of warm chocolate eyes and felt his head lean down to hers. She closed her eyes in anticipation and stretched on her toes. Their lips were almost touching but Harry's conscience got the best of him. He let go of her and took her hand leading her out of the clearing. They walked hand-in-hand to the Gryffindor common room and Harry said goodnight, kissing her cheek, and rushing up to his room. _What the hell were you thinking? You were so close!! You were about to kiss her!! Damn you idiot!!_

Harry ignored his thoughts and hurriedly went to sleep, hoping he would never wake up and have to face the awkwardness that was sure to overwhelm him and Hermione the next morning.

**Sorry for the language. Thanks so much for your reviews! I had to put that kiss miss in their, it was perfect. Keep commenting and I'll update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Confessions and Girls' Day

Chapter 3: Confessions and Girls' Day Out

Harry woke up to Ron's snoring as the sun poked through the curtains and light flooded the room, casting shadows on the objects in its path. He rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses on the bedside table. He blinked a couple times to clear his head of the thoughts of the events of the previous night. He didn't mean to almost kiss his best friend. But then again he didn't mean to fall in love with his best friend either. It just sort of happened.

He got up and got dressed in jeans and a blue shirt with thin lime green stripes on it. After putting his loafers on he made his way to the common room. He saw Ginny sitting on the coach and sat on the lounge chair by her. "Hey Ginny." She looked up and smiled, with discomfort, "Hey, Harry. What happened last night between you and Hermione?"

Harry was bewildered by the sudden change of atmosphere brought on by a simple question, "What do you mean?"

Ginny grew even more uncomfortable and that only made Harry fear her answer even more, "Well… she went straight to sleep when you two got back and she refused to wake up. She keeps saying she's tired and just wants to rest. She is dead set against not coming down. She let it slip that after last night she just needed the day to herself so… I assume something happened. _Did_ something happen?"

Harry didn't know how to answer or rather _if _he should answer at all. The worst thing that _could _happen _did._ He had almost kissed his best friend, Hermione Granger, and it seemed as if she wanted to kiss him too. "Err… well, kind of…" Harry scratched the back of his neck, looking very uncomfortable.

"What do you mean sort of? Did something happen to make Hermione act strange or didn't it?" She was now completely turned his direction, leaning against her knees, and eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well, we kind of… almost… kissed…" Ginny's eyes nearly budged out of their sockets and Harry could swear she swallowed her own tongue after her sharp gasp. She didn't look like she could say anything. Harry immediately regretted telling her anything. He should have told her to mind her own business and went to confront Hermione himself.

"Y-you what!? You _almost _kissed Hermione!! Why didn't you!?" Harry didn't expect her to question why he hadn't followed through, although he was wondering the same thing. Then he reminded himself that it was because she was his best friend and that he couldn't risk their friendship.

"I err… I can't kiss Hermione, she's my best friend. It would ruin our entire friendship. I won't do that." That was what he believed and he was sticking by it.

"Harry, don't be absurd! You are totally in love with her. Everybody knows it. I'm surprised someone as smart as her hasn't figured it out. And she is totally head over heals in love with you. You shouldn't have gone for it. Take a chance for once that affects you and not the fate of the world. Go up there!! NOW!!" Ginny finished her rant and sat up sternly.

Harry sat wide eyed at her, bewildered, "I-I… boys aren't allowed in the girl dormitories…" he was cut off with a stern glare as she interrupted him with another rant, "Harry James Potter, you go up there right now and tell Hermione how you feel! I won't tell you twice." Harry did as he was told, slightly out of fear that Ginny would take matters into her own hands.

He made his way up the staircase leading to the girl's dorms and found Hermione's door. He knocked only to hear no answer or sign of ignorance. He knocked again and said, "Hermione? It's me Harry, are you in there?" Still no answer.

On the other side of the door, Hermione lay awake in her bed, silently waiting for Harry to give up. She held her breath, careful not to make a sound or else he might hear her. She wasn't ready to face him and the inevitable awkwardness between them, or worse talking about the subject she been trying so hard to avoid. Harry didn't wait another minute and opened the door and let it glide open into the room. He bit his lower lip as Hermione turned around in her bed to face him.

Her face grew uneasy as she sighed, "Hey…" She trailed off; she wasn't looking forward to this. He was going to say it was a mistake and that he was sorry. She was going to cry and yell at him to stay away from her and they'd never speak again. That's what you get when you fall for your best friend.

Harry was just as equally nervous, not ready for her rejection. He could barely look at her without choking, "Hey…" They stayed in the silence for what seemed like an hour but were only a minute. "Look…I-I know that what happened was awkward and… and that you probably hate me-"

"I don't hate you, Harry." Harry stopped. He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and continued, "That's g-good but that's not what I came here to say-"

"Harry" Hermione sighed, interrupting him _again_, "I understand."

Harry gaped at her, confused, "Understand what?" He took a step towards her as she crawled out of her bed. She was wearing baggy black shorts and a red tank top. She took a breath and responded, "I understand that what happened was a mistake to you. Don't feel guilty or anything. I know you probably just want to go to back to the way things were, foolish know-it-all bookworm doing your assignments and nagging you to do your work and I understand." Harry gaped at her even wider. She could not be more off and she was supposed to be the smartest girl he has ever met.

"I don't regret anything, Hermione. I never said it was a mistake." Hermione couldn't have been more shocked at his words. Was he saying that he felt the same way? She didn't get anytime to find out for Ginny had just walked into the room.

"Hermione, you're out of bed!" Could she have any worse timing? "C'mon, some of the girls are going to go costume shopping in Hogsmede for the Masquerade Ball. We really need to get you something nice because I'm assuming you have a date now…" She pointed at Harry with her eyes. He didn't notice but he looked at her and whispered that he hadn't quite gotten there yet. "Oh you poor boy, could you move a bit faster, geez…" Ginny moved her way out of the room chanting that Hermione needed a few minutes to get ready and Hermione took that as her cue to get dressed.

She made her way to her closet as Harry continued with their conversation, "Hermione, I sure I want to be your friend but…" How was he supposed to say this? Was he supposed to say the words 'I love you' or was he supposed to say something cheesy like 'I want to be so much more…'? He decided to go with cheesy, "I want to be more to…" Hermione was bending over her chest of doors but as he said those words she jerked up. She turned around in slow motion and stared at him with shock crossing her face.

"Wh-what? You want… to be more than just… friends?" Harry took this as somewhat of her returning his feelings and practically ran up to her, placed his hands on either sides of her face and bent down to kiss her. His lips moved with hers as if they coexisted for years. It took her a minute to process what was happening before she started to contribute. Harry was sure this must be heaven for he was kissing the love of his life and she was _actually _kissing him back. He pulled away and waited a few seconds before opening his eyes. Her eyes were closed for a few more seconds then they fluttered open. Her lips were still puckered up as if they were stunned and could never move again.

"Yes, Hermione, I want to be more than friends." As he said that Ginny had walked back into the room. She smiled at their standing positions for she could tell from Harry's hand on Hermione's waist and hers around his neck, what they were just doing. "So does that mean we have dates then?" Hermione merely nodded and whispered yes. Ginny squealed and before running back downstairs told Hermione she had 5 minutes. Then she ran downstairs screaming the news to everyone she passed. Hermione giggled and Harry chuckled for it seemed that Ginny had completely gotten over Harry.

"Well I better get dressed. I'll see you later…?" She bit her bottom lip and Harry smiled.

"Definitely." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then her lips and made his way out of her room.

Before turning back to her wardrobe Hermione walked to her bed and fell back in ecstasy. She sighed a great big sigh of esteem and quickly dressed for her outing with friends. She had to get something that would knock the breath out of Harry.

"Ok, girls, we have to get sexy dresses that'll knock 'em dead." Lavender announced as they made their way to a department store. "Who are you going with, Ginny?" Everyone looked at Ginny as she blushed and said Dean Thomas. "Well then..." Lavender continued, "We'll take care of Ginny first."

The girls had the rather large store all to themselves, so they pulled up a row of chairs. Hermione looked around for the people she knew. There was Lavender, Luna, Ginny of course, Padma and Parvati, Susan Bones, and two other girls she didn't seem to recognize. They sat in chairs after picking out the top three choices for one girl. Ginny was behind a curtain, dressing. The girls decided to take the whole day going one at a time so they could help each other pick the perfect dress for their dates.

Ginny came out from behind the curtain. She was wearing a silky blue dress with white flowers trailing at the bottom on. It moved with her body as she gave a fake fashion show and twirled to give everybody a better look. Susan thought it was too impersonal and the majority agreed with her although Hermione didn't know exactly what they meant by that. The next dress was a deep purple with no straps. It flowed beautifully with her figure and showed some but not too much cleavage. The third pick was a short sparkly electric blue dress with rhinestones creating a line at the bottom of the dress. She chose to wear the purple dress and she chose a crystal necklace and pick studs to wear with it.

The day flew by quickly. Lavender chose to wear a _very _low-cut gray dress with many folds and it stopped just beyond her knees. The Patil chose matching dresses. They were simple sundresses with blowy skirts and polka-dots. Padma's was blue with white dots, and Parvati's was white with blue dots. Susan chose a bright pink dress that had a slit all the way up to her mid-thigh. Luna chose a white, almost see-through dress that seemed to cover everything and looked like mist covering her body. The other two girls complained that they didn't have dates so they chose simple dresses with no revealing nature.

Hermione was last and it was her turn. Her first was a simple white dress with sparkling rhinestones covering every inch almost in a floral pattern. The second one was bright yellow with red roses along the edge. She came out in her third dress. Everyone gaped at her.

"Well…?" Hermione said, uncomfortable with their silence, as she slowly twirled. Everyone nodded frantically and applauded and cheered and one of Ginny wolf whistled at her. When they all calmed down Lavender blurted out, "Forget the ball, you should wear that to school!"

Hermione smiled shyly and went to change back into her clothes before they all left back to the castle. As they made their way to the Gryffindor common room Hermione was delayed by Ron. "Hey Hermione, what's this I hear about you going out with Harry?"

Anger flushed his face as fast as confusion crossed hers, "What are you talking about?" She didn't know why that was her answer, she shouldn't be ashamed of it. "I'm talking about you dating Harry! How could you go out with my best friend weeks after we broke up?" His voice had raised and people started to turn their heads and stare at them.

"What the hell is it to you? He's my best friend too! It's none of your business. You're the one who started shagging another girl _days _after we broke up!!" By this time half the room had starting staring at them but no one noticed that Harry had just walked in.

"That doesn't give you the right to use Harry like this!!" Ron was starting to infuriate her and she pushed his shoulders back violently.

"Shut the hell up Ronald. I am _not _using Harry! I love him!! Take your head out of your arse and realize that not everything has anything to do with you!" Tears filled her eyes and she heard Ron mutter 'Harry' in horror that Harry was standing behind Hermione and had heard everything. Hermione turned around and wiped her eyes. Harry was stunned and Hermione ran up the stairs to her room, slamming the door and landing on her bed, soaking her pillow with tears.

**Well I think that that was interesting. Sorry if the first kiss wasn't as romantic as expected but hey it **_**was **_**just the first and there's many to come. Isn't Ron an arse? Well til next time!! Comment! **


	4. Chapter 5 : Understandings & Mystery

Chapter 4: Understandings and Mystery Meetings

This was the third time she had cried this week! This was far too much; she couldn't take it any longer. Life was supposed to be full of bliss and love, not anger and sorrow. She wasn't supposed to be crying on a daily freaking basis. She muffled her sobs with her pillow as she heard a knock at the door.

"GO AWAY!!!" She screamed. She didn't care who it was. She just wanted to be left alone right now but she also wanted to be with Harry; he would help make her fell better. The person at the door was to think to comprehend the simple task of going away, for they pushed the door open slightly, making a creak. Hermione wiped her face and made to sit up, "I said go awa-" She stopped out cold as she saw Harry standing in her doorway. He stood in front of her awkwardly, not quite sure what to say. He walked over to her and sat at the edge of her bed.

Hermione burst into tears and fell into his arms. She sobbed into his shirt as he was stoking her hair. He wrapped his arms around her protectively as tried to think of something to say, "Don't let him get to you. He had no right to be angry. Ron has a very bad temper."

"It's not that, Harry. It's just… he said I was using you…" Harry pulled her chin up so that she was looking at him. Her legs were thrown over his lap and he was cradling her. He leaned down and kissed her. He poured all his passion and love into one kiss. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she didn't think twice to open her mouth and meet his tongue with hers. They shared the most passion any lovers had in one kiss. They held more passion than Romeo and Juliet, more passion than Tristan Isolde, more passion than Jack and Rose.

"I love you…" Harry said unexpectedly as he pulled away. Hermione beamed at his declaration of love for her and kiss him again.

"I love you too, Harry!" Hermione didn't care about Ron or anything else, just Harry. She threw her arms around him and cried. But not the tears of sorrow that had already soaked his shirt, no, tears of pure joy.

Hermione and Harry were hand in hand on their way to their spot by the lake when they noticed Ron waiting for them. He stood from his spot on the grass and gave them both an apologetic look.

"Hey guys…" He seemed very nervous like he was admitting to something he done wrong. "I've been thinking a bit, and… I realize that I may have come on a bit strong when I confronted you the other day…and I'm really sorry. I guess I was over reacting a little and I just want to go back to being friends." He gave a shy smile and Hermione softly smile back.

"Of course, Ron." She walked up to him and gave him what seemed to be a hug but was more like an arm around the shoulder. She stepped back to her spot by Harry and took his hand again. Harry put an arm on Ron's shoulder; Hermione assumed this was guy's way of saying 'you're forgiven'. They spent the afternoon sitting and talking by the lake. Hermione sat in between Harry's legs and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Ron stood, skipping rocks, and complaining about Snape's mountains of homework he had assigned. Hermione had drifted into a nice nap in Harry's arms and he had carried her back to the castle. He didn't mind carrying her, she was light, and he didn't want to disturb the sure to be pleasant dreams she was having.

Hermione woke up late at night in her bed. She didn't know how she had gotten there. Harry must have carried her there. She didn't remember much but she sure did remember her dream. She dreamed of her and Harry marrying. They weren't in a chapel or anything. They married at the Burrow. There was a small white alter that looked like a picket fence, covered in white lilies and green vines. Harry was dressed in a gray suit with a mahogany tie. His hair was a little long and messy, the way she liked it, and his emerald eyes glowed as she made her way down the aisle. Her dress train traveled for miles and her off-white dress covered her arms in decorative lace. Her radiant smile provided all the light they needed that night. She saw nothing but those beautiful green eyes and the priest pronounced them husband and wife and they shared the most passionate, and romantic kiss of their lives. Hermione was overjoyed with giddy feelings from her dream but felt some feeling of… grief when it was over.

It was too late to go out so Hermione curled up with a good book and fell into a dreamless sleep with a faint smile playing at her lips.

Harry woke up that night with a jolt. He let out a wail, waking up Ron.

"Hey mate, what's wrong? You look all spooked and you're sweating." He said as he made his way out of bed and to Harry's side. Harry had woken up screaming before, during 5th year after Cedric's death. Ron was under the impression that Harry had gotten past Cedric's death so something else must be wrong.

"Nothing, Ron, I just had another nightmare about Voldemort. Nothing unusual, sorry I woke you up." Ron nodded dismissively; he knew that if Harry didn't want to talk about it, Harry didn't want to talk about it. He made his way back to his bed and seconds later fell back into a deep slumber as if he had never woken up. Harry chuckled at how his friend could fall asleep in two seconds flat.

Harry decided that morning to skip breakfast. He wasn't hungry and he wanted to spend a few hours to himself to get used to the idea of dating the girl of his dreams. He smiled at every thought of Hermione. He was the first to wake up to he crashed on the couch and just relaxed. As students started filing out into the common room a couple people stopped to congratulate Harry on winning Hermione's heart. Harry just smiled at them and nodded. He didn't particularly like it when people said he had _won _Hermione. It made it sound like she was a prize, a trophy, instead of a girl, _his _girl. He and Hermione were in love, no competition, no prizes, just love.

Hermione eventually came down the stairs in her black jeans and gray and red striped polo shirt. Her eyes found his and he melted in pools of warm chocolate. She smiled and walked over to him. She sat beside him as he pulled her into his lap and said good morning.

"Good morning, what are you doing here? Aren't you going to breakfast?" She looked at him with that confused look she gave _very _few subjects in class.

"No, I'm not." He gave her a look that said that was all there was to it but he didn't fool her. "Why not? Honestly, you can't starve yourself, Harry, you're skinny enough. And breakfast is the most important meal of the day…" Harry just looked at her beautiful face as she lecture him on his health and gave him the famous 'milk give you strong bones' mom speech. He wasn't paying that much attention but he silenced her with a kiss. Hermione was taken aback by this sudden display of affection for they had only been together for a couple days, if that.

As the kiss ended Hermione opened her eyes with her lips still puckered up like a fish, "Wow" she whispered. Harry chuckled, "Glad to know that I impress you. And I'm just not hungry today. You go on ahead and eat and I'll see you in class." Hermione gave him a slightly disappointed pout but reluctantly got up, "Okay, don't be late Harry or else…" She let that threat hang in the air with her eyes narrowed in a failed attempt to look intimidating.

Harry laughed softly as he stood up to walk her out, "Ok mom. Have a good breakfast, I love you." He kissed her cheek as to say goodbye but she didn't move. She looked up at him with shock, thrill, and bliss on her face. She bit her bottom lip nervously as moments passed, "You do?" She bit a little harder in anticipation. She wanted to here him say it again, just to make sure she heard him correctly.

Harry smiled at her bewilderment. He loved to get those reactions from her, "Yes, Hermione, I really, truly, and honestly love you. Now go to breakfast you silly girl." He took her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand like knights did with princesses. She gave him a flirtatious smile and gave him a peck on the lips and left the dorm.

Harry was waiting for Hermione at their spot by the lake with Ron and Luna. He and Hermione had been dating for two months now. As he spotted Hermione approach them he stood and walked over to greet her. He kissed her cheek, "Hey love… how was your tutor session?" It was Friday night and they made plans to go to Hogsmede tomorrow with Ron, Luna, Ginny, Dean, and Neville.

Hermione gave him an exhausted look and sighed, "UGH… Seamus doesn't pay any attention in potions. He's like a seven-year-old in college Physics class." Harry laughed at how adorable she looked when she was irritated. She was one of those girls who looked even cuter when she got mad.

"You are so hot when you're annoyed" Harry whispered in her ear from behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist, linking his right hand around his left wrist so that she was trapped in his hold.

Hermione smiled and leaned her head back into his chest and looked up behind her at his face. She traced her arms over his, "So… what do we have planned for our anniversary? Quididge(spelling?) and butter beers?" She chuckled at her own joke and looked up at him.

Harry smiled at her but narrowed his eyes in mock disapproval, "Very funny, but sadly no, I can't tell you what we're doing tomorrow. We'll have lunch with our friends then I'm going to steal you away and we're going to have the most romantic day ever." He nibbled at her neck in a very suggestive manner.

"Harry…." She giggled as he made his way from her earlobe down her neck in hot wet kisses, "Harry stop, our friends are starring." Harry looked up reluctantly to Ron and Luna who were in fits of laughter at their friends PDA. Harry let go of Hermione's waist and pulled her hand to their perch by the rock. Harry sat down and Hermione took her place in-between his legs and their bodies fit together like two long-lost puzzle pieces that finally found each other. Hermione felt full-filled with him, like she was finally complete.

"I don't really care what others see. I love you and I'll take you in front of the world." Hermione blushed a deep crimson and looked towards the lake. She looked at Ron and Luna to see that they were still smiling very widely.

"I am so happy for you two. You guys are like soul mates." Luna announced. Hermione giggled. She did that a lot lately, giggled, she giggled like a little girl with her first crush. Harry just blushed and tightened his hold on Hermione.

"It's true guys. You two have been inseparable for months." Ron mumbled through a sandwich he was inhaling. "You two should just get married already." Harry's eyes widened and he looked at Ron like he was going to blow some big secret. He picked up a pebble on the ground and tossed it at Ron's gut to shut him up.

Ron backed out of the pebble's flight path and laughed at Harry's discomfort as Hermione and Luna had. Harry blushed deeper and leaned back against the majestic tree once more.

"We're not even out of Hogwarts yet, Ronald, it can wait." Harry's face fell a little but part of him agreed. It was too soon. They hadn't graduated or anything and he still had to defeat Voldemort.

Suddenly before them was an owl with a large black piece of parchment in its claws. It dropped the parchment in Harry's lap and he curiously opened it. He read the note on the paper and his face twisted in confusion.

"What does it say, mate?" Ron said through the food still in his mouth.

"The Order wants to speak with me tomorrow afternoon. They say there are things to discuss about my methods of defeating Voldemort." Harry passed the note to Ron as if to prove what he had said.

Hermione moaned and pouted when he said 'tomorrow afternoon'. That was their date. Why did it have to be tomorrow? Couldn't it wait until Sunday or this evening even, anything but tomorrow afternoon? "It says they want to see you at 5, but isn't that your guys' date?"

"Yes, it is. Can't it wait? Dumbledore always has the worst timing." Hermione finally voiced her complaints. Harry looked down at her for she had sat up and turned to face him with a pleading look on her face that he was powerless against. He never wanted to see her unhappy. He hated to see and threat of tears in her eyes or any sign of a pout on her lips. "It's been almost 17 years; it can wait a day or two."

"I know, but they say he's ready to kill me any day now. There's no time to waste. It'll be a few minutes and then I'll whisk you away to the finest café you've ever been at. I promise. You know I can't very well ignore this and ditch the Order of the Phoenix." Harry was just as torn up as she was but it wouldn't take that much time, would it?

"I really wish you wouldn't go. I don't want you to be caught of guard but this is our day and they have no right to take that from us." Hermione sighed.

"I know it's not fair. But you have to understand that I, _we_, could be attacked at any moment. I need to prepare to protect you, Hermione." Hermione looked into his eyes. She had always found comfort there but not now. They were not warm like usual. They were cold, dark, upset. She saw her reflection in the solid green and sighed.

"Fine. But if you're one second late at the café tomorrow I'll have you head Harry Potter. I don't like this but I'll try to be understanding." She took a breath and looked for his eyes to light up again, they didn't.

But a smile did form under his nose. "I love you." He hugged her into his body tightly and she rested her head on his shoulder. He rested his head on top of hers as if to hold it there and took a breath. "I love you too."

The next morning Hermione didn't even see harry. She just saw the million rose peddles on her bead and smiled brightly. Her room mates "oohed" and "awwwed" and gushed about how Harry was the best boyfriend anyone could have.

"Have you slept together yet?" Hermione was taken aback by Lavender's aggressive question. "N-no. It's been only two months. It is a bit early for that, isn't it?"

Lavender giggled, "I did after two _weeks. _Have you ever thought about it at least?" Ginny, Luna, and Lavender looked at her, craving a question like a starving lion craved meat. Hermione's eyes widened and she suddenly lost the giddy feeling from the rose peddles she had earlier.

"Well, maybe once, but it's too early and I haven't- well I'm not really experienced." Hermione's confession provoked gasps from her friends. They looked at her in disbelief. Their mouths dropped to the floor and their eyes looked as if they'd fall out of there sockets like slime balls.

"You can't be serious! Never!?" Ginny practically screamed. Hermione thought if she was any louder maybe China could have heard her. Their faces were stone like plaster in their form throughout the entire conversation of Hermione's lack of experience.

Hermione though quite embarrassed was sitting in her reserved table at the café she was to meet Harry for their anniversary. Harry was late.

**Well here's the next chapter. Thanks to those who comment, you guys are the ****reason I keep updating so keep reviewing. I'll update as soon as I can. **


	5. Chapter 6 : Bad News and a Sad Song

Chapter 5: Bad News and a Sad Song

He was 30 minutes late and she was getting impatient. Another hour later she spotted messy black hair rushing fast into the café. She saw Harry with the guiltiest look on his face practically run to the seat beside her, "I'm so sorry 'Mione. The meeting ran a bit long." He kissed her cheek but she just glared at him.

"A bit? You're an hour and a half late!" She was furious. He had promised it would only be a few minutes. He should have told them to piss off and let them have a nice anniversary but he didn't and she was mad.

"I know and I'm sorry. They… they had something to discuss and we got into a… argument." He made it sound like more and Hermione's anger was replaced by curiosity.

"An argument about what exactly?" She saw that Harry was avoiding her gaze and this made her angry again. "Harry James Potter, tell me now!" His head snapped up as he looked into her eyes. She could tell by his uneasy expression that he was debating whether to tell her the truth. Hermione put a hand on his on the table to ensure that she wouldn't be mad at him anymore.

"Harry you can tell me. I love you and nothing will change that." She searched his eyes for a sign that he believed her. She didn't find it. "I know Hermione…but…" She interrupted him with her finger on his lips. She leaned in a kiss him. Soon enough their tongues intertwined and tangoed. She pulled away slowly and said, "Now tell me."

Harry licked his lips nervously. He sighed _that can't be good._ "Voldemort is attacking." He said simply. Hermione drew in a sharp breath and let in out just a quickly. She was hoping it was no big deal but here he was saying that you-know-who was surfacing in violence. "He's attacking muggles and wizards alike and they think that he may attack Hogwarts in search for me."

"What does this mean?" Hermione asked although she was certain of the answer. "It means…" Tears formed in his eyes as he said this. "It means that I have to leave. It means I have to face him myself before he kills anyone else. I have to defeat him once and for all. _Alone._" He tried to make it clear that he was facing the most evil wizard of all time by himself without any aid.

"NO!! I won't let you leave me! You can't go face the most powerful dark wizard of all time. You'll get killed!" Hermione stood and stormed out of the café. Once a safe distance from Harry calling after her she apparated(spelling?) to her room. How could he agree to face Voldemort ALONE!? How could he love her then leave her to face the world without him?

Ron knocked at the door while Hermione was still in angry tears. She said to come in. She needed someone to talk to anyway. Ron walked in and took a seat at the side of her bed. She sat up and crossed her legs, leaning against her pillows that were now damp.

"Harry told me everything. I can understand why you're upset. I really can but… you can't waste the little time you have with him being mad at him. He doesn't leave for another two months. Take advantage of those months while you can. You love him don't you?" His words cut deep. How could someone as thick as Ron be so deep? She thought about what he had said.

"Yes, I love him deeply. It's just the thought of him out there alone, knowing that he may not come back to me. I can't be left alone again." Ron hugged her trying to comfort her. "I know Hermione, but he will return to you. Why don't you go talk to him? He's waiting for you downstairs." Hermione nodded but quickly added, "I think I should clean up first though. Tell him I'll be down in a minute."

Ron nodded and left her room. Hermione stood and changed out of her wrinkled cloths into short sweat pants and a dark blue tank top. She walked up to the mirror and still saw he red eyes and tear streaks. She got a towel and wiped her face and tried everything she could to cover up all the signs of her crying session, even a few spells.

She walked down carefully to the common room and spotted Harry sitting on the couch, very tensely, staring at the dancing flames in the mahogany fire place. As if sensing her presence he looked up at her and jumped from his perch to take her into his embrace. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered sorry in his ear.

"No, I'm sorry Hermione. I should have told you in a different place or something… honestly I didn't want to tell you but you deserved to know… I don't want to leave either but… he's killed so many already…"Hermione cut him off with a passionate kiss. Ron was right, she didn't want to waste the little time she had with him and the ball was in three weeks so she was glad to know they could at least share that night.

She pulled away to see Harry's face lit up and smiling. "I understand completely. I love you and I don't want to waste any time being mad at you for something that is out of your control." Harry's smiled widened as he kissed her cheek, "I love you 'Mione." Hermione chuckled and went over to the couch with Harry on her heals. He sat down before she could and pulled her into his lap. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other played with her hair absently. He leaned against the arm of the sofa and she leaned into him. Her arms wrapped around his arm on her waist and they stared into the fire talking. Ron and Luna soon joined them on the sofa next to theirs.

"Glad to see I said the right thing this time." Ron remarked making everyone laugh but Harry. He had no idea what Ron had said.

(A month later…)

Hermione was sitting in her room starring at the mirror. Ginny stood behind her doing her hair and makeup. The Masquerade Ball was tonight. It was 5:30 so they had an hour and a half before the ball was to start. Hermione was already dressed as for Ginny, Luna, Lavender and the Patil sisters who were all in her room to get ready together.

All the girls looked absolutely beautiful but Hermione had doubts about how she looked. Harry had said she was beautiful countless times but he's her boyfriend, he's supposed to saw that. Hermione thought that fact discredited his opinion. She never felt good about herself and it showed. She always wore very modest clothing to Harry's dismay, and she never like to where any makeup.

"Don't worry Hermione you look sexy. Harry is going to fall on the floor when he sees you." Ginny's statement sound matter-of-factly so Hermione took some comfort. She stood in front of a tall, full body mirror when Ginny was finished with her makeup. She thought she looked presentable. The dress showed more than she was comfortable but she was covered. As soon as the clock struck 7:00 the girls practically glided down the grand staircase into the Great Hall, except for Ginny and Hermione.

"What if he thinks I'm some vintage whore?" Hermione asked with worry in her voice.

"You have a right to look hot, Hermione. He won't think anything other than 'Oh my god. Who is that goddess in front of me?' I promise." Hermione nodded and begun to walk down the stairs catching Harry's stare.

Harry was left alone with Dean for all the other girls had already come down and left with the other guys. Then Ginny had come down. She was very pretty. She quickly grabbed Dean's arm and gave Harry a quick wink before leaving into the Great Hall. Harry was getting impatient and worried. What if Hermione bailed? She didn't want to come anyway. His doubts were smashed by the look of pure perfection walking down to him. He rubbed his eyes, yes it was Hermione. She looked at him and even though he wore a white mask she knew it was him. She saw his emerald green eyes.

She had a small black mask that sparkled and only covered the bridge of her nose, her eyes (not completely of course) and a few centimeters up her forehead. She was wearing a dark red with black lace. The black lace made flower figures. The dress had no sleeves at all and it hugged her curves perfectly. It flowed down to her ankles as Harry got a glimpse of black high heels with ruby rhinestones. The dress looked like something from the olden age in the deep west. She was absolutely stunning. Her face was the obvious work of Ginny Weasley. She had red eye shadow and light blush. Harry's eyes landed on her dark red lips. They were curled into a soft, warm smile as she approached him. They were so delicious and inviting.

Harry then noticed how low-cut the dress was. It made a deep V and Harry noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts he saw the slit on the side of the flowing skirt of the dress showing her right leg up to her mid thigh. Was she trying to kill him? He felt that at any moment he could lose control or crash to the ground. Harry grinned stupidly and closed the space she had yet to walk to meet him.

"Hello Harry." She said with a grin. The moment she saw his face when he saw her she knew the power she now held over him. He looked at her with more lust then she had ever seen in his eyes. He was breathing loudly. He calmed down a little and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"You look… absolutely amazing… I thought I was going to fall over." Harry chuckled at his confession. Hermione grinned even more and leaned up to kiss Harry hungrily on the lips with enough passion to make them both dizzy.

He broke the kiss and held out his arm that she took eagerly. He led into the Great Hall and Hermione gasped at how much it resembled a dungeon. The chandeliers were black with large flames replacing the candles. It was slightly dark but only to the point of the menacing theme of the dance. There were black lamps leaning out of the walls with dull fires. The usual large tables for the houses were replaced by numerous round tables with cushioned black chairs and red table cloths. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw that the teacher's were no where to be found.

"Wow…" Hermione whispered under her breath but Harry heard her. Hermione spotted Parvati, who was the head of the decorations committee, walk over to them with her date by her side. She had a devilish grin on her face as if she was up to no good. "Hi Hermione, Harry!" She beamed at them when she saw their hands entwined.

"Hey…" Harry asked confused. She just smiled at him and continued, "Well as you know I'm head of the decorations committee. And since you two are SO cute together I thought you deserved to know a little detail."

Harry nodded for her to continue but she waited for Hermione to pipe up, "What is it?" Parvati smiled again, "We designed this place to fulfill specific needs…" She leaned in further as her voice dropped to a whisper, "We put in a few nooks and crannies for couples who want to…err… get away for some… alone time." She chose her words carefully. She straightened up as her voice returned to normal volume. "Just so you know. You never know when something like that could come in handy. Just be safe." She said that last part more to me than to Harry then she walked off.

Hermione blushed furiously and looked at Harry who was grinning awkwardly. "Uh…Wanna dance?" He stuttered. Hermione smiled and took his hand; "Duh" Harry chuckled and led Hermione to the dance floor. A slow song had just started…

_It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word  
And then that word grew louder and louder  
Till it was a battle cry  
I'll come back when you call me  
No need to say goodbye_

Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
All you can do is try to know who your friends are  
As you head off to war  
Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light  
You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye  
You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye  


At this point in the song Hermione had started to quietly sing along. There were no more vocals but a beautiful symphony of many instruments as both Hermione and Harry felt the lyrics sink in. Hermione could relate to the song completely. She knew Harry would come back to her, he had to. Hermione was just humming softly into Harry's chest but then the vocals started again and she sand along, this time louder so Harry could hear her. Her beautiful voice brought tears to her eyes.

_  
Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it, too  
Doesn't means that you have to forget  
Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
Till they're before your eyes  
You'll come back when they call you  
No need to say goodbye  
You'll come back when they call you  
No need to say goodbye_

The song slowed and then ended. Harry and Hermione pulled apart and headed to a table. Harry was in front of her and as they got to the table that Ron and Luna was at Hermione yanked on Harry's hand making him turn around. She pulled on his hand and her other hand gripped his tie dragging his lips down to hers. She kissed him with a fiery passion like he was about to walk blindly into open fire of a World War. She calmed down and released him.

"I love you…" She wrapped him in her gaze and gave him a small smile that he returned. "I love you too 'Mione. I will come back to you." He answered the question that she had been thinking since she heard that song. She was so certain that their love could conquer all and she didn't care how sappy that thought sounded.

**Please let me know if the lyrics are messed up. I know you may have to double space things for this website. If they are messed up I'll fix it a re-upload the chapter ASAP. Thanks for all your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 7 : Nightmare

Chapter 6: Nightmare

After the dance Harry and Hermione couldn't separate so they snuck up to her room to talk. Hermione stepped out to change into pajamas while Harry summoned Pajama pants to change in while she was out. Hermione came into the room in short peach puffy shorts and a cozy white spaghetti strap tank top with the words 'Lights Out' in medium sized blue letters in the front.

She walked in to see Harry in long navy and light blue striped pajama pants that flowed down to his toes and _no _shirt. Hermione found herself starring at his well defined chest in awe. She made her eyes meet his and saw his flushed smile on his face. She smiled apologetically and a bit flirtatiously and found herself in his arms in a mater of seconds.

Harry pulled them to the bed and covered them under the dark red comforter and gold sheets. He buried his face in her neck, occasionally kissing it. He pulled back and laid his head on the pillow beside hers. She turned her body on her side so that she was facing him and he did the same, wrapped in each others arms.

They just smiled at each other for a while, caught in the moment for several heartbeats. Eventually Hermione broke the silence, "You will come back, won't you?" She looked at him with that sad smile she used to hide pain. He knew why she over reacted and she knew too. She just didn't want him to be away from her.

"Of course. I don't like the idea of going alone either, or being away from you. However, I have to defeat Voldemort once and for all just like the prophecy. I have to end this hell and start my heavenly life with you." He smiled at her, internally kicking his own arse for saying that.

Hermione chuckled, "I want to spend my life with you to but there's one thing wrong with what you said." She smiled coyly at him only making him even more curious. "And what's that?" He asked raising an eyebrow; she always had to correct him. Her smiled lessened as she said, "I have no intention of letting you go _alone._" She smiled again and turned on her other side to avoid an argument, her back facing him. He laced his arm around her waist and tangled his fingers in hers. He laid his head just behind hers getting a whiff of her green apple shampoo. He smiled and groaned as he fell into a sleep, dreaming of her.

Dumbledore say in his office mulling over thoughts of the situation the two lovebirds found them in. Harry had to leave Hermione behind to face the Dark Lord and he knew that Hermione would not take it lightly nor would she allow him to go alone. This was a very pressing matter and he did not know how to go about it. This wasn't going to be simple.

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he glanced around the strange room that wasn't his, or Hermione's. Where was he? The room was dark and cold. He wasn't even in his pajamas. He was in a brown polo shirt and jeans with no shoes. He was completely disoriented and didn't have clue as to where he was or what time it was.

But that wasn't at all what he feared most. The question that lingered was where Hermione was. She wasn't there with him, otherwise he would feel her. He could do that now. They could sense each other's presence and whatever they felt the other felt too. But now he couldn't, he just felt the cold.

"Is anyone there?" He muttered not expecting an answer but was greeted by a cold laugh. A figure shifted in the shadows and moved closer. His first instinct was to pull out his wand but when he reached into his pockets it was nowhere to be found. So there he was alone, without Hermione, defenseless, and facing some kind of danger. A taste of harm and cruelty rested in the still air.

"Hello, Harry. It's good to see you again. It's been a while but I trust you've been well." Harry knew that voice. That was the only voice he feared his entire life. The voice he tried to defeat many times to protect himself, his friends, and Hermione. It was Voldemort.

"What the hell do you want Voldemort!?" Harry spat. He was still half laid out on the floor and he stumbled to get up. The figure of the Dark Lord grew closer until he was close enough to see. The vile and ugly face that has haunted Harry showed itself in the little-to-none light. He chuckled.

"Harry, I only wanted to catch, chat, and end this. That's all." He smiled and Harry glared. This did have to end but how could he win? He had no wand and no Hermione to help him through it. She usually had all the answers, all the solutions. Now what could he do?

Voldemort raised his wand to Harry's chin to lift his head so that he was looking up into his cruel deformed face. Harry peered into his empty eyes reluctantly. The face of his parents' murderer and the murderer of so many others was right in front of him and it sickened him to no compare.

Probably aware of what Harry was thinking, Voldemort chuckled, "My dear boy, you've grown to be a stupid man. Thinking you could win so naïve. And loving a filthy bitch mud blood-"

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER!!!" Harry back away in one jerky movement and prepared to make a jump for Voldemort's wand. Voldemort laughed loudly, "Struck a nerve, have I?" Was this some sick game? What was going on? How did this begin? How could Harry get out of this? Get back to Hermione? He had to keep his promise to her.

"Well I think I've had my fun. Now to kill you……" The Dark Lord raised his wand while Harry's eyes barely had time to widen before, "AVEDRA KEDEVRA!!" A green light shot out of his wand and hit Harry right in the chest.

Hermione jerked up in bed, sweaty and shaken. She screamed "HARRY!! NO!!" She looked around frantically for the love of her life to find him stirring beside her. He sat up and put his arms around her shoulders protectively and to restrain her from screaming and jerking around. She looked up into his bright green eyes that were filled with concern. "Hermione calm down, what's the matter?" Hermione let out a loud breath and leaned up to kiss Harry as if he was going to die tomorrow, which was very possible. He reciprocated, still confused. She pulled away for air and Harry went right back to questioning her and she burst into tears.

Harry pulled her back to the bed so that they were lying down. He stroked her hair hushing words of comfort. She calmed down enough to talk eventually. "H-he killed yo-you. You were alone and defenseless and he just…." She broke into another sob and Harry pulled her closer with fury. "Hermione, I'm here. I won't leave you like that. I will come back to you I promise. I love you." He kissed her forehead and she laid her head on his chest sniffing. "I know…. I love you too, so much. I don't know if I would make it if you d-" She couldn't say it. She couldn't say the word that she feared more than anything. Not long ago, in her 2nd year, she thought getting expelled would be worse than getting killed. Now she laughed at how utterly injudicious she was then.

"I won't. Just go back to sleep. Rest, please." He wrapped his arms around the whole of her and rested his chin on her head. He held her until he felt her breath even out to signify that she did indeed fall asleep. He hoped to go that she wouldn't have another nightmare. He wouldn't leave her like that. He couldn't. He had to keep his promise to her.

**I know its short but I had to stop it here. I don't know when I'll update. I need to map out the story. Feel free to leave some input, I love your comments.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Depression and Promises

Chapter 7: Depression and Promises

"I'm going with you and that's final! I don't care that it's dangerous. I don't care that I can get hurt, so can you, Harry!! I can take care of myself!!" Hermione was outraged. Harry said he was leaving this week without her and she couldn't deal with it.

"Hermione it's too dangerous, you can't come. I have to face him on my own! Why do you insist on nagging me!?" Harry was yelling by now too. It was as if she didn't trust him to keep his promise. He _will _keep his promise.

"Oh I don't know, maybe… because you seem to get yourself into trouble if I didn't nag you! You'd have a better chance of staying alive if you weren't alone! Its like you want to get yourself killed." Why was he being so stubborn? It was just logical that she go with him. But neither of them was thinking logically.

"How can you say that!? Of course I don't _want _to get killed but I don't want you to get killed even more! I can't risk losing you Hermione!" Hermione was taken back. She knew he loved her more than anything but that had never been said. Of course she didn't think he wouldn't be distraught over her death but…

"Harry…" Tears prickled in her eyes, again. This was their fifth fight on this particular decision. Once in the Astronomy Tower, twice in the great hall, once by the lake (in the company of Ron and Luna) and this time they were in her room. Harry had come up to see why she was so quiet at dinner and one thing led to another and…

Harry saw how moist Hermione's eyes had suddenly gotten. That's the hundredth time she cried for him. He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and trying to comfort her. Her head landed on his shoulder for shelter and he laid his chin on the top of her head. "Hermione I'm sorry but… I can't even _think _about the possibility of losing you. I'm not strong enough." Hermione lifted her head to look at him with wet, pleading eyes, "And you think I am? Harry, I'm books and cleverness, you're bravery and strength. I don't want to wait here constantly worrying if you'll come back to me." Her forehead crashed onto his chest as another wave of sobs hit her. She wouldn't survive it if anything happened to Harry.

Harry leaned away to look at Hermione. The tears had stopped but she was still pained. He knew that she would be sad for his absence but he had to go fight. He was going to fight for her, for them, for their future together. He'd make sure that would happen. He knew it wouldn't be easy but he had to try and win whether it was the last thing he would ever do. "I will come back. Tomorrow morning I'm leaving to kill Voldemort and save the future I dream for us." Hermione smiled. He wanted a future with her. He loved her. She had to let him go. But that didn't mean she wanted to.

"I love you…" She whimpered into his chest while she calmed down. Harry stroked her hair idly and took a breath, "I love you more than anything Hermione." Hermione smiled against his chest as her cheeks dried leaving behind light tear streaks. She looked up into the striking green eyes of the man she loved and would marry and begin a family with someday. He smiled down at her, imagining the exact same as her.

Hermione was standing just outside the borders of Hogwarts. Beside her were Lupin, Moody, Ron, Ginny, and Professor McGonagall along with other members of the Order. Dumbledore stood before them, back turned, speaking to Harry so she had to strain to hear him to no avail. Harry mumbled some things but Dumbledore supplied most of the hushed conversation.

It was happening. Harry was leaving. Dumbledore turned to the group while Hermione was already in tears. Harry's eyes met hers with equal sorrow. He took five strides to get to her and wrapped her in his arms hastily. Dumbledore looked grave, as did almost everyone else. They knew it wasn't likely that Harry survives in the defeat of Voldemort but they didn't dare let themselves add to the teens' distress.

Hermione was the one to pull away for fear that she wouldn't be able to let him go if they embraced any longer. She quickly wiped away any sign of water from her face. She looked up at Harry and he too had tear strains on his face. He looked at her sadly with an unconvincing smile. She tried and failed to smile back at her. He pulled her face to his to give her one last kiss. This one filled with all the passion he could muster in all the depression filling him at the moment. After a few minutes he let her go.

"It's time…" Albus Dumbledore spoke softly. Harry and Hermione looked to the old man then back at each other. A fresh batch of tears fell freely on Hermione's face as she looked at Harry with so much sorrow that it broke his heart. He raised his hand to her face, "I have to go…" He whispered. Hermione closed her eyes tightly and leaned into his hand. Sobs broke through her chest and she leaned into him in another embrace.

"Come back to me…" She sobbed erratically. She couldn't do this. She was losing the love of her life to the greatest evil that ever lived. She had to find a way to undo this. Anything. "I love you." With that said he followed Dumbledore outside the castle. He had nothing but the clothes he wore and his wand. Hermione clung to Ron and Ginny for support as she watched Harry disappear in the early morning. What was she supposed to do now?

Hermione lay in her bed. It had been weeks since Harry left. She had done nothing but go silently to class, eat in her room and sleep. She didn't do her work with any zest for perfection like she did before. She didn't answer questions but whispered to teachers when given no other choice. Most teachers understood; McGonagall, Treleway, even Snape. She barely got any sleep and when she did she got no rest for she constantly had nightmares. Ginny would spend the night with her and she even snuck up to Ron's room a couple of times. She always dreamt of Harry's death. She would kick and scream and fall out of bed numerous times. She looked awful all day, hiding herself behind her robe or her hair. She cried herself through the depression.

_Knock knock._ Hermione gave no answer. She knew Ginny would come in anyway. As if reading her mind the red head walked in and sat at the edge of Hermione's bed. Hermione lay under her red comforter just dazing out the window towards the gate. Tears flowed through her eyes but she didn't even notice them. She was used to them.

"Honey you have to eat."-"Not hungry."-"He'll come back you'll see. He's gonna come running through that gate basking in the glory of his defeat of Voldemort and return to you." This made Hermione smile. Before he had left Hermione dreamt often of her future with Harry. She would marry him after graduation. He would train to be an Auror while she would be a professor at Hogwarts and soon to be Headmistress. They would have one son named James and a daughter named Jane. They'd live in his parent's old cottage once he was ready. They'd live a happy life full of so much love and passion both for their children and for each other.

But then he left and the dreams stopped, replaced by nightmares of Voldemort killing Harry after muttering slurs of slander against him and her. She would wake sweating and crying profusely every night.

"Hermione?" She turned to see Ron in her doorway. She sat up in bed as he came over to hug her. She held to him closely. She was so lucky to have such great friends that would help her in her state of depression. "Are you alright? I mean…err…" The frustrated boy scratched his head then took a deep breath for what he was about to tell her, "Um… we found something when we were going through some of Harry's stuff…" Hermione's head snatched up in shock. She was so alarmed. Why were they going through his stuff? Was he… no no NO!!

"What-why? Why would you… is Harry…?" Hermione felt a wave of panic course through her and hot tears flush down her face. He couldn't be… no! He promised!! Ron's face flashed with realization as to what Hermione had assumed.

"NO! No Hermione, he's not dead. Me and Ginny were just trying to find anything that could tell us what he and Dumbledore planned. Anyway we found something in one of his notebooks… addressed to you…" He handed her a folded note. Its edges were torn from being ripped out of his notebook. It had his handwriting on it; the date at the top was just three days before he left.

_Hermione,_

_I realize that what I'm about to do is dangerous. I know that if anything were to happen it would hurt you. I want you to know that I will never stop thinking of you. Not a second will pass when I won't be thinking of how beautiful you are and how much I love you. _

_I almost wish that the war never started. But if it hadn't I would have never realized that I love you. Yes we were friends before but until filth year when our lives were in danger I hadn't realized how much you meant to me and that I would give my life for you. I would have never known how much I truly loved you._

Hermione stopped reading. Tears filled her eyes. It was so beautiful, the things he said, the things he took the time to write down and express to her. She looked up to Ron. He nodded encouraging her to keep reading. She looked to Ginny and she just smiled. Hermione resumed reading.

_never known how much I truly loved you. I count my blessings that I have you. That you've granted my every desire and for that I'm eternally grateful._

_I just ask one more thing from you. Be happy. If for any reason I don't return, be happy. Make a life with anyone and build a future. Become Headmistress and raise as many children as you want. Bless the world and everyone in it with your undying love._

_Be happy. I love you Hermione Jane Granger._

_Harry._

Hermione read and re-read the letter. How could she be happy without him? It was impossible and nothing could ever change that. She read the last part out loud without realizing it, "Be happy. I love you Hermione Jane Granger."

New tears rushed out of her eyes and made it down onto her bed in no time. They fell like rain on her red bed spread but slowed then stopped. Her body couldn't make any more tears. She was dry. That night she fell asleep re-reading that letter with his words going on and on in her head. _Be happy. _

Hermione woke to the same scene. She was facing her nightstand with the picture of her and Harry; Harry had his arms around her waist and they were laughing at how Ron fumbled with the camera, they were at their tree by the lake – the lake in the background – in the sunset. No tears came this time. She got up and got dressed. She usually spent weekends in bed. But she decided that Harry will keep his promise and that she should try to keep her new promise – _to be happy. _

She walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast and when she entered all went quiet. She understood. She never went to breakfast…or lunch…or dinner. She ate in her room. She walked over to both shocked Ginny and Ron. Ron had food falling out of his mouth because of his lower jaw dropping to the table, making Hermione giggle. Luna beside him lifted his lower jaw gracefully with her hand and smiled at Hermione. Ginny was still wide eyed but smiling as well.

Hermione smiled back but a small smile, "Good morning." They mumbled 'good mornings' in awe. Hermione took her seat and began to nibble on some eggs. She caught the eye of some boys but she wouldn't give them any attention. She would try to be strong and happy for Harry but she would never even _think _of replacing him. He was her soul mate, 'the one' for her, and she would never love another if she couldn't love him.

She kept up with the conversations but they mostly consisted of questions towards Hermione on her new mood. "I'm trying to be happy like Harry wanted me to be. I promised him last night." Both Luna and Ron's face turned to confusion at the mention of promising Harry last night but Ginny's face was that of pure understanding and support. Hermione offered no explanation to the confused couple. She continued eating.

In classes she answered a few questions. She didn't go straight to her room but lingered on the walk there with Ginny. They talked in the common room then Hermione made an escape to do homework. She wasn't completely cured of her depression but who could expect her to be overnight. She would be truly hopeful and happy someday. Ginny and the others just hoped it would be the day of Harry's return.


	8. Chapter 8 : Return

Chapter 8: Return

Hermione woke up again to the same scene; the picture, the window, the sun rays peeking through, the ceiling, and so on. She got up ready for the weekend. She dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans and made her way downstairs with a substantial book.

She spent the next three hours reading. Then Ron burst through, panting. He looked at Hermione with alarm in his eyes which caused alarm to coarse through her entire body as she stood at his entrance, "What's wrong, Ron?" As Hermione finished her question Ginny walked in and surveyed the scene with the same alarm in her eyes that Hermione possessed.

"I….saw… I mean I _think_… out in the forest…" Hermione's heart stopped as he uttered the last word with three pants for air, "…Harry" It took one millisecond for Hermione to run out of the common room towards the patch of forest in view of Ron's window. She faintly heard Ginny and Ron panting behind her and didn't notice the curious glances she received from students as she ran frantically outside the doors of the school. She was just coming down the last hill to the many trees when she saw a crouched figure.

The man seemed to be in pain. He supported himself on his knees and right arm while his left arm clutched his stomach. I couldn't see his face for his head was bent down in agony. She saw jet black hair. She ran faster. Ron just saw this man and thought he was Harry. They had the same skin tone and black hair. The man whimper and Hermione pushed her feet even faster as she faintly heard Ginny's footsteps slowly catch up with her.

Another whimper emulated form the man as Hermione was only feet away from the man. His right arm gave into his weight and he collapsed. Hermione gasped as she finally got a good at his face for he rolled onto his back.

"Harry."

(Harry's POV)

I could not believe what was happening. A few months ago I had fallen in love with my best friend and most beautiful woman in the world and life couldn't be better. Now I was frantically running through the forbidden forest. I had left on my search for Voldemort weeks ago and he had led me back to my school. He had killed Dumbledore and now he was on his way to invade Hogwarts.

I ran with all the strength I had. I could hear Voldemort try to invade my mind and use my thoughts to manipulate me to be of some benefit to him. But I wouldn't let him in. I did the same thing I had done in 5th year to fight him off; I thought of happy memories. I thought of my friends. I thought of how annoying yet entertaining it was to watch Hermione and Ron fight before they dated. I remembered what a thrill it was to ride a broom and chase the golden snitch. I remembered how accomplished and confident I felt when I had caught the golden winged ball and won the championship game for Gryffindor.

Then I thought of Hermione. I thought of how beautiful she looked at the ball. How beautiful she looked everyday. I remembered how motherly and protective she could get and how my problems affected her and how much she wanted to help me through every single one of them. I thought of her smile, laugh. I heard that laugh that I love echo through my mind and memories flashed through my mind of the good times we had before and after we fell in love. I thought of the feeling I would get around her and whenever I was near her or when I kissed her. I thought of kissing her at this moment as I clutched my stomach and reached the border of the forest leading to the grass of Hogwarts.

I had finally run out of breathe and I doubled over in pain. I heard whispers in my head and knew that Voldemort was growing nearer. I had to get out of hear. I reached to my injury to take one moment to examine the cut I'd gotten from our last fight but collapsed as I felt the increasing pain of my skull being ripped in half. It felt like years before I heard the faint calling of my name. It sounded so familiar but I didn't have the strength to look up. I let go of myself and fell face flat into the dirt and I heard the shrill scream come from the girl who had found me.

I moaned in my continuing agony as she turned me over on my back. I heard her breath catch in her throat and I opened my eyes to my beautiful Hermione and saw that she was crying. I wanted so badly to reach out and stroke the tears away and make her smile but I lost all strength in my body. I moaned again without meaning too and heard her whimper at my obvious pain. She was whispering things like 'it'll be alright' and 'I love you'. I wanted to scream that I loved her too but I couldn't find my voice.

Then I blacked out.

**OK I know it's really short but I'll update soon. Now I have a little proposition for you. I have been arguing with my cousin on which couple is best so I decided to let you vote.**

**Dramione (Draco/Hermione)???**

**Harmony (Harry/Hermione)????**

**Ronione (Ron/Hermione)?????**

**Which one is best in your opinion? I'll vote too but won't reveal my vote until the end. I will post two more chapters and reveal the results in chapter 10. I hope that gives you enough time.**

**On the other hand, REVIEW!! I love your reviews. Tell me what you want to see!!! DO IT NOW!! C'MON**


	9. Chapter 9 : The Beginning of the End

Chapter 9 : The Beginning of the End

(Author's POV)

Harry woke to screaming. He wasn't running but as he opened his eyes he saw the castle move as if he were. He could feel pressure on his arm and turned his head to see Ron supporting him and running to the Hospital Wing. Then Harry saw Hermione. She was fighting off a Death Eater. She took him down and started running ahead of Ron, probably leading him to the Hospital Wing. _Oh no, the final battle has begun._

Harry was panicking. He brought this upon everyone. It was his fault. He led them here, to Hogwarts. He had to do something. He had to save them. He had to save Hermione. He had only gone through all this to save her and protect her and now it was all for naught. He stirred, trying to walk on his own but Ron stopped him, "Calm down, Harry. Let us take care of you." Harry was too weak to protest. They made it to the Hospital Wing and Harry was placed on a bed and Madam Pomfrey immediately started pouring potions in his throat. Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes. Ron had left to make sure no Death Eaters invaded the Hospital Wing as well. Hermione was being instructed by the nurse and helping with the other patients.

Things began to die down and Ron and Dean busted through yelling how the Death Eaters were retreating. Hermione looked to them with a flicker of hope that vanished just as fast as it appeared, "They'll be back. Voldemort only wants Harry. They can't find him so they've left. We have to help Harry before they return." At her words the nurse shoved more potions down his throat. He coughed at the vile taste and then it stopped and he blacked out knowing that she had given him some sleeping drought.

Hermione sat by Harry's side while he slept. He had a wide gash on his stomach and two bruised rips. He looked so peaceful. He had been asleep for two weeks now and should be waking up at any moment so she wouldn't leave. His ribs were healed and he could get the stitches from his gash removed upon waking. Hermione had finally stopped crying after the first week but never stopped worrying and never left his side. After the invasion, classes had been suspended and some students were even taken out of school by their families. Most of them were first or second years but some third years and fourth years. Fifth years and over had insisted they were safer at school then out in the open so very few of them had left. Hermione's parents wanted to bring her home but she all but sent them a howler refusing to leave Harry behind.

Hermione didn't know how long she was asleep or that she had even fallen asleep but when she woke up she lifted her eyes to be met with highly amused and loving emerald orbs. She casted her eyes upon the man before her in disbelief and finally realized that Harry had woken up. She shrieked and threw herself into his arms while most likely strangling him. "Hermione….need…oxygen…ugh!" Hermione immediately pulled back in worry and cooed him with question of his well being until the nurse heard the commotion and entered the room from her office.

The nurse shoved two more potions into Harry's mouth – both of which he nearly choked out – and removed his stitches. He had to stay another night though. Hermione said she would stay overnight and the next morning they'd go see everyone at breakfast. They both now held each other's hand and sat in a comfortable silence reveling in the fact that they were together again. "I thought I lost you…" Hermione began with tears in her eyes. Harry pulled her into a tight embrace causing her to sit beside him on the cot.

"I will never leave you. Remember I promised I'd come back? And I promise to take care of you." Harry whispered over her sobs and she smiled. She missed him terribly and now she was finally back in his arms. She had almost lost hope and when she saw Harry crouched and slumped in pain she felt a knife in her heart. Then watching him sleep not knowing when – and as much as she tried to avoid thinking, if – he would wake up just about squeezed the life out of her heart. Now she was in his arms and listening to his comforting voice promising to take care of her.

Hermione looked up at Harry with a watery smile, "I love you Harry." Harry smiled down at her, "I love you, don't ever forget that." She felt the double-meaning in his words but didn't dwell on it. She had to live in the here and now and worry about the future when the future came. Harry leaned down and captured Hermione's lips with his. She reciprocated fiercely and soon their tongues met in a passionate dance trying to steel the lead from the other. They were interrupted by a loud couch and girly giggle. The couple broke apart to see Ron and Ginny. Ginny was smiling at them as if to say 'awwww' and Ron was looking at them with awkward nervousness as if to say 'please don't make out in front of me'. Both of which made the pair blush and straighten up in the bed. Hermione sat fully on the bed, leaning into Harry's shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Glad to see you've recovered, Harry." Ginny said suggestively and winked at Hermione making the poor girl blush. Harry grinned and nodded. He asked how the school was doing. Some good news came and some bad news came. The good news was that nobody was severely hurt in the invasion and that they Order was on alert and preparing as they speak. The bad news was that most students were pulled out of school for protection but being out of Hogwarts actually putting them in more danger. Draco Malfoy had attacked with the Death Eaters and has been put into Azkaban. Harry pitied Draco. Mostly because it was more of his father's fault then his in how his life turned out.

The worse news was when Harry learned of the state Hermione was in while he was gone. Ginny had dragged Hermione away, leaving Ron with Harry. Ron told him how Hermione wouldn't do anything and drag her self around only if she absolutely had to. She stopped answering or asking question in class and spent every extra minute either sleeping in bed or trapped in the library. She refused that anything was wrong but they had heard her screams and sobs at night and Ginny usually had to sleep with her to calm her down. Harry felt horrible. He vowed now never to leave her side. He'd stay with her, protect her, and love her until death separated them.

Then Ron explained that he found Harry's letter and Hermione slowly started to come to peace. She didn't recover – they thought she never would – but she was getting a little bit better than before. Harry knew Hermione could be strong. He wrote the letter to give her some closure if anything were to happen to him and to tell her to find happiness in any way possible without him if she had to. He was glad that it made things take a turn for the better even if that type of better was only a cut above the worse.

"Glad to have you back mate. Now we can fight this git together." Harry's head snapped up to Ron who was still leaning against the cot next to him. Harry didn't want anyone else in that kind on danger. Especially Hermione. He didn't want anything to happen to her. "I don't want Hermione to fight though. I can't lose her." Ron nodded but had a look of contradiction. "I know, mate, but do you honestly think that she's going to see it your way. She'll fight if she wants to and if you spoke to her I'm sure she'd say the same thing." Harry shook his head.

"But I can't take that kind of risk." He looked to his redheaded friend and shook his head again trying to keep tears away. "But she took that risk for you," Harry looked befuddles at his friend before he continued, "You left to fight and she let you even though it killed her inside. That's basically what you want _not_ to do for her. You can't make her go through that without willing to do the same; it's not fair to her." What run said made sense but how could Harry let the love of his life put herself in danger's path when he swore to protect her? He didn't want to but he didn't want to be controlling either. What should he do?

"I guess you're right. When did you get all sensitive and smart?" He smiled humorously making Ron chuckle. "I spent _way_ to much time with Ginny." Harry laughed and saw that the girls had come back. The four spent the rest of the day basically talking until Ron and Ginny were kicked out by Madam Pomfrey. Hermione had spent the last two weeks by his side and refused to let that streak stop now. Hermione transfigured her chair into a more comfortable seat and scooted it closer to Harry's bed. They eventually fell asleep practically in each other's arms.

_Hermione jolted awake in her chair and stood up ready to fight whatever made that noise. She looked around with her wand in hand and did a survey of her surroundings until her eyes landed on Harry's now empty bed, "Harry!?" She looked around again. It was dark and she couldn't see much. "Lumos." Light fabricated from her wand and the beam swept the entire Hospital Wing for Harry. She didn't find him. Then she heard a scream. "HARRY!?" Hermione ran out of the room into chaos. It was like the invasion was repeating itself. She ran out and took down every Death Eater that dare face her._

_She had taken down ten Death Eaters and save countless students before she landing outside into a clearing by the lake. She saw a flash of green light then another and ran faster than she had ever run in her entire life only to see what she had exactly expected and not wanted to see. There was Harry and Voldemort face to face with green light emanating from their wands, connected in the middle. Harry looked weak and worn while Voldemort looked conceited and victorious. Hermione screamed in horror trying to stay calm, "You can do it Harry, you're better than he is!" Harry looked at her for one second and smiled but Hermione wished with every bone in her body that he didn't because it caused him to loose focus and he broke the contact. Hermione watched his body fly a little ways and lay there lifeless. "NO!! HARRY!!" Hermione ran over to his side and saw how pale his face was. It still had a ghost of the smile on his lips but his eyes were wide with horror and defeat. Hermione watched as her tears fell from her eyes to his face._

_She heard a low, cruel cackled from behind her and whipped around face to face with Harry's killer. She glared at him, "You foul, ugly, heartless snake. You're dead!!" She screamed but before she could even raise her wand the green light flashed across her face._

Hermione jolted up out of her chair and nearly fell over. She recovered slowly, still shaking and stood at Harry's side. She scanned him over until she heard his even breathing and concluded that he was alive but sleeping. Hermione felt the tears gush over from her fear for the love of her life. She didn't know what she would do if she'd lost him in any way shape or form. The only thing that could make that nightmare worse was if Voldemort let her live. If he _made_ her live. If Harry died, she'd die too. She just couldn't live without him, she _wouldn't_. Hermione wiped the tears away and sat on the edge of the cot looking down at Harry sleeping peacefully.

He had a slight worried expression and Hermione wondered if he were having a nightmare as well. She had been having nightmares since he left but he had been having nightmares forever. Hermione didn't know how he dealt with it all. She never asked. She felt it was inappropriate to do so with him in his situation. She couldn't believe that someone with such a bad upbringing and the amount of negativity he's been subjected to could produce such a wonderful, selfless, and caring man that she loved more than life itself. She was the first to notice how similar his childhood was to Voldemort's. They both lost their parent in infantry. They both had horrible guardians that didn't care for them in the slightest. They both grew up in ignorance of their magic and were prejudged because of who they were although the judgment was based on different scenarios. The only difference is that Tom Riddle tuned them all out and rejected even the smallest gesture of kindness that was granted to him. He turned away from the world and vowed to make that world feel the pain it made him feel. However, Harry prevailed through it all. He became the better person in every negative gestured granted to him and absorbed every kind one. He loved and lost and loved again even in depression.


	10. Chapter 10 : It's Over

**Okay, first off I am so sorry for not updating in like forever. Everything has been so crazy. I started High School then got a new computer while everything was still on the old one. But here it is and please tell me what you think and if I should do an epilogue.**

**Also please check out my other story Secret Admirer because I'm at a loss. I' thinking of going on hiatus so I can start another story but I just don't know what to do. I'd really appreciate your help.**

**Thanks. XOXO**

Chapter 10 : It's Over

A week passed them and still no attacks were made. Everyone lived in fear that at any moment they could be killed. Many more students had left and Hogwarts was forced to temporarily close down due to the Second War. Very few including the Golden Trio, Ginny and other members of Dumbledore's Army from fifth year still resided in the castle. Some stayed out of bravery and support. Some stayed because they had nowhere else to go. Others stayed because they simply weren't safe anywhere else. People had started to go missing. Families were being torn apart because of being muggle-born. People were afraid to leave their homes, or send owls, or make any communication with the outside world because they didn't want to be found.

Hogsmede was in ruins from the attack at Hogwarts, it had escalated beyond the school's boundaries. The War had even reached the Muggle world. Muggles were being attacked, killed and tortured. Wizards in hiding were being exposed. Goblins went underground. But yet no attempt has been made to advance on Hogwarts and its occupants were constantly living in the suspense of the rearing danger. Hermione was tired of it all. She wondered what could give any monster the right to terrorize people like this or make it think that it did. She knew just how this was affecting Harry most of all.

He wouldn't eat. He couldn't sleep because of nightmares but then again neither could she. He would hardly interact with anyone except for constantly holding Hermione and reminding her that he loved her as if he feared he would lose her and she wouldn't know so. He would wrap his arms around her while she ate – barely – spoke, and sleep. They refused to sleep alone for fear that the other wouldn't be there in the morning and they would be alone. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dean, and other friends had abandoned their common rooms and dormitories and slept in the Room of Requirements. They 'required' it to be a series of rooms side by side with a base that contained a spacious living room, a small kitchen, book cases filled with books, and of course a bathroom. Even some first years that had stayed at Hogwarts would live there. They all wanted to be together.

Now they all compiled in the Great Hall for Breakfast. As usual Harry had his arms around Hermione's waist while she poked at her eggs. Ron and Ginny stuffed their faces while the rest poked at their food occasionally taking a bite. Ron took a look around at everyone. Hermione was leaning into Harry completely abandoning her food. "C'mon guys, we're no good in the war if we don't conserve our strength. Harry, mate, eat something. You're going to get sick if you keep this up."

Hermione looked up, "Ron's actually right." Ron's eyes narrowed at the word 'actually' but he nodded and pushed a plate of eggs in front of Harry, "I can be right sometimes, too." Hermione gave him a half-smile and Ginny looked up and snickered, "Don't get used to it." Everyone chuckled but Ron who glared at his sister who was now holding Dean's hand and leaning on him like Hermione was on Harry. Neville was talking quietly to Luna while he gradually began to eat more. Luna was the only one besides the Weasleys who ate anything and her plate was empty of any food.

The Great Hall was silent except for quiet conversations and the distant clicking of heels that was growing louder and closer. Everyone turned to see McGonagall walking towards them in haste. She seemed like she was scared and in a hurry. Everyone stood and brought out their wands on instinct. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand with his free one. Seeing that McGonagall made no reassurances that they didn't need to bring out their wands, they grew more anxious. Hermione was the first to speak once the new Head Mistress arrived. "What is it, Professor?" The elderly woman began to panic.

"Death eaters are on their way to the school! We need to get the younger students out of here quickly!" She panted. Hermione sprung into action followed by a dazed Harry. "Luna and Neville get all the younger students around the castle into the Great Hall." They both nodded and ran outside. "Ginny and Dean check the grounds for anyone." They nodded and ran. Hermione then started going to the other students in the hall and warning them. The younger children started panicking and some crying. Hermione went into motherly mode trying to reassure them all that everything was going to be ok. They heard a loud bang come from outside that made the younger students scream and cry in fear. Harry, Hermione and Ron tried to shush them.

"Don't let them know where we are!" Ron was the worst with little kids. Hermione scolded Ron before turning back to the group of 2nd year Ravenclaw students, "Try to stay calm. We don't want to be found. It'll be alright." She gathered a sobbing girl into her arms and stroked her hair trying to shush her and convince her that she would be ok.

Meanwhile Luna had just come in with an overwhelming amount of students of nearly all ages. Neville followed minutes later with a slightly smaller group. The students looked around as if searching for a safe place to hide and Harry told them to calm down and keep their wands out at all times. Ginny and Dean entered later with a very small group. Now every student was gathered and looking to Professor McGonagall for some sort of direction. The elderly and tired woman sighed, "We need to evacuate immediately. Get the 1st through 4th years out first then whoever wishes to stay to fight, may. If you are hesitant in any way I suggest you help the younger students get out safely." Every student froze and some gasped including Hermione. They may have no other hope besides Harry if McGonagall is suggesting letting the students fight Death Eaters. She had been firm about not letting any students go against the Death Eaters. This couldn't be good.

Hermione and Roger Davies gathered students and led them to a secret passage out to Hogsmede where Aurous were waiting. Harry and Hannah Abbot were gathering the rest as everyone else was determined to stay and fight. As soon as the students that would leave were evacuated Harry found Hermione in his arms and they embraced each other even more tightly than the first goodbye they shared. Hermione knew that this wasn't fair. None of this was fair to anyone. Dumbledore didn't deserve to die. Harry didn't deserve to live in constant the constant fear and torture and have to fight just to keep the few happy things he had in life safe. The Weasley's didn't deserve to be practically homeless and struggling to stay together as a family. The Muggles didn't even deserve to be jeopardized by something many just thought a fairytale and didn't know really existed. Nobody deserved what was happening to them and Hermione couldn't stand to watch as everyone fought for their lives. She kissed Harry with every bit of passion she could bring up to the surface when it was mixed with so many other emotions mainly, sorrow, resentment and fear.

They were interrupted abruptly by a loud bang sounding at the entrance of the Great Hall. Hermione could hear screams echoing as people yelled out jinxes and charms and Death Eaters cast unforgivables. She didn't even have time to register the fact that the attack had already begun before Harry had grabbed her hand and they sprinted out of the Great Hall and into the chaos. Streams of all sorts of colors from nearly every spell anyone could think of were streaking left and right and Hermione had already whipped out her wand and was battling a Death Eater to her left while Harry had already knocked down own to his right. They were throwing curses left and right and throughout the ordeal Hermione prayed with everything she had that they would make it through this.

Suddenly a flash of light hit Hermione in the shoulder and she fell. She was down. She didn't even have time to see what the spell was that hit her or who had cast it but she could feel the searing pain in her right shoulder and she looked over to see a small puddle of what she assumed to be her own blood slowly growing beside her. She looked up when an anguished cry called her name and saw Harry's agonized face starring down at her in tortured shock. Tears welled up in his eyes and Hermione could see that he blamed himself for all that happened to her. He blamed himself if she was hurt or if she even died. She reached up weakly with the hand that wasn't holding her wound. Harry rushed to her side and helped her sit up straight to inspect the wound closely.

Harry soon found Neville and flagged him down. Neville starred at Hermione in shock. Harry let one lone tear escape the corner of his eye as he took one more look at Hermione's wound that he allowed to happen, "Neville can you heal her? Please!" Neville looked at the tortured boy-who-lived and saw the lost look in his eyes. Hermione began to feel dizzy had to fight to keep her eyes open to watch the scene in front of her. She was losing too much blood.

"Neville!! PLEASE!!" Harry didn't know what he would do if Hermione died in his arms at that moment but he could feel her slipping. She was no longer able to support her own weight and had to lean heavily on Harry's shoulder. Harry laid her down but supported her head. Hermione tried to offer him a smile but it fell short when she could no longer keep her eyes open. She let her eyes fall shut. "Hermione! No! Wake up! Open your eyes!!" She could hear the distant voice but it fell on non-responsive ears. She couldn't find the right part of her body. She couldn't move. "Open your eyes, Hermione!! Neville, please, you have to help her!"

That seemed to snap Neville out of whatever trance he'd been in. He went into action and had Harry hold Hermione up straight as he placed the very tip of his wand to her wound. He said the most basic healing spell he knew to stifle the bleeding. He then muttered another and the cut was seemingly invisible. Then it was healed. But Hermione stilled showed no signs that she was going to wake up. She didn't stir. Her chest barely fluttered to take a breath. She looked near death and nothing could settle Harry's fears.

Harry stood with Hermione limp in his arms. "She's lost too much blood. She needs a nurse, Harry." Neville implored on deaf ears for Harry had already bolted for the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey was stationed. He barged into the doors and the frantic nurse rushed over to them, "Quick put her over here. Oh my dear, this is not good."

"You'll be able to help her, won't you? She'll be alright, won't she?" He couldn't bear the thought of Hermione not alright. He couldn't even think of her with a bruise let alone dead. He couldn't live without her. He wouldn't. the nurse looked to the distressed boy, into his eyes, and saw how lost, torn, and completely heartbroken he was over this young lady. She nodded to him with a just as crestfallen look, "I'll do everything I can." With that she bustled around gathering various potions and the lot as Harry gave one last fleeting glance at the pale, helpless Hermione before running back into action.

He ran out of the Hospital Wing to be met by frantic students battling Death Eaters along with many teachers and aurors – with more appearing by the minute – and then he got a flash of red. Pain shot through his head, spreading down his body like an electric shock. He fell to his knees awkwardly in pain. He looked up and in a flash the scene changed. He saw the woods, but he knew this was only a vision for the scene seemed covered by a gray, glowing filter. He saw Bellatrix dancing as the other two figures stalked the woods, seeming determined to finish their journey. He could hear Bellatrix cackle joyously as she twirled, occasionally shooting red sparks out of her wand just to add to the effect. The other two figures ignored her antics and continued knowing she'd eagerly follow at the thought of battle, pain, and blood spilled on her account.

One was a man who could have been the same age as Lucius. He also seemed eager for a fight as he followed the third figure as if he were his leader. The last figure he couldn't see for he wore a concealing black cloak that seemed to fade into a black mist as if that were what it was made of – black mist. Harry tried to look closer, to see who it was, although he had an idea. The figure looked up as if knowing he was watched, with an evil smirk. Harry's hunch was correct for he starred into the dead red eyes of Voldemort, "I'm coming, Potter. Prepare to die."

In another flash Harry was looking back at the castle. He fell down in dull pain and it turned into a blunt ache as he pushed himself up to stand. He brought out his wand and began to run for the doors and onto the grounds, helping any struggling students along the way. He made out by a large oak tree before he saw the same three figures from his vision break the border separating the school from the Forbidden Forest. Bellatrix seemed eager to kill Harry herself but ignored her instincts and ran for the castle. Harry would've stopped her but he was fixated on Voldemort. The other man stalked away and then it was only the two.

"Harry…. Potter…" Voldemort's voice came off wispy almost as if it were part of the wind whispering eerily.

"Voldemort." Harry answered shortly with a bold, steady voice that had a deep contrast to the whispering of his name. The Dark Lord hissed at his name being spat with so much 'foolish' bravery. He took a step forward and Harry raised and gripped his wand tighter.

"You seem different. Braver. Like you seem to think you'll live. Like you'll defeat me." His voice started slow, calculating, and then rose and sped as if he were making idle chat. He was starting to talk faster before he paused. He took a breath, "But, alas, you shall die. You will never defeat me." With that he raised his wand before pausing, waiting for the Harry's last words.

He glared hard, "No. I won't." He raised his wand higher, "The difference between us is that I'm loved, cared for, with a life to start with all my family, friends, and the love of my life while you'll have nothing. No family. No friends. No love. Nothing. That's why I'll win." With that heroic speech the wizards shouted spells at the same time with the glowing lines of light connecting in the middle just like they had in the graveyard.

Voldemort's green light seemed to be gaining on Harry. He didn't know what to do. Then he got a flash. But it wasn't the malicious evil Voldemort flash. It was like 5th year over again. He saw him, Ron, and Hermione laughing in second year. He saw Christmas with the Weasleys getting the annual jumpers. He saw his fellow teammates win a match against Slytherin. But what really helped him was when he saw Hermione. He saw her laughing one night in fifth year. He saw her coming down the stair at the Yule Ball looking so stunning. He saw her running the length of the Great Hall into his arms. He saw her and him dancing at the Masquerade Ball in her beautiful red dress softly singing along to what has been named as their song. He then saw what life could be like with her. Their wedding with Hermione in a beautiful white dress. The wedding night, itself. Her carrying his child and starting a family. He saw him spending the rest of his life with Hermione.

With his sudden boost his light gained on The Dark Lord's rapidly as Harry thought of all the people he loved. Ron. The Weasleys. His parents. Sirius. Lupin. Dumbledore. Hermione…

The final stroke of luck struck and suddenly it was over. With one last cry Voldemort fell to the ground. Dead. Defeated. Harry wanted to jump for joy. He couldn't. He wanted to run to Hermione and the others and tell them it was all over. He didn't. He just stood there shell shocked that he actually did it. He actually defeated the Dark Lord, the most feared powerful evil wizard in wizarding history. He took several slow numb steps to his fallen enemy and looked upon his corpse. He looked the same. Albeit, paler and frozen. He then looked into the still open eyes. They weren't the normal red that used to jolt Harry awake in cold sweat, terrified from countless nightmares. Instead, they were the dark, stone-cold, midnight blue that Harry knew to be Tom Riddle's. T

his revelation seemed to jolt Harry from his reverie.

He quickly ran into the castle once more to see the fighting still going on. He suddenly shot his wand up as red sparks shot out of it and into the air freezing everyone as he shouted, "VOLDEMORT IS DEAD!!" the Death Eaters didn't believe it but as the good side advanced on them they retreated. Nearly all the aurors chased after them. The remaining students suddenly cheered and swarmed over to him. Boys clapped his back with congratulations. Girl rested hands on his arms with tears in their eyes and thank you's. He looked through the crowd and saw his friends. He politely made his way to the crowd and was immediately met by a bone-crushing hug from Ginny.

"Congratulations mate. You've finally done it. it's finally over." Ron said. Harry grinned and nodded. He accepted congratulations from the others before coming to a realization, "Where's Hermione? Is she okay?" Ron's confident look fell. Everyone else looked awkward. Ginny sighed, "She's in the hospital wing still."

With one last look he ran for the location, tears threatening to fall at the thought of Hermione not waking up. He reached the doors and pushed them open. It was packed with people coming to see injured friends, sharing the happy news of a war's end. Harry looked around but crowds of students were blocking his view. Some kids noticed his entrance, "It's him!! It's Harry Potter!!" everyone crowded him congratulating him but Harry was still looking for Hermione.

"HERMIONE!!" He yelled while muttering excuse me before pushing through the crowd.

"HARRY! OVER HERE!" he looked to see Hermione sitting up in the same hospital bed he'd laid her in. she looked a little pale but her smile said she was more than okay. Harry smiled and began to charge for her. Her smile widened as she stood from the bed and ran over to him. They met in the middle and she threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around holding on tightly, never wanting to let her go again. "It's over." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and laughed with pure bliss, "There's something that I need to tell you."

He nodded to her, "What is it? What's wrong?" she shook her head, "Nothing's wrong. Nothing could be more right." Harry looked at her curiously before setting her down. She looked at him with an expression mixed with excitement, nervousness, and pure happiness. She took at deep breath and said too quickly for her to hear, "I'mpregnantwe'rehavingababy!" She squealed and jumped a bit. Harry looked at her confused, "Honey, you need to talk slower I didn't get a word of that."

She frowned at the thought of saying it again but quickly regained her happiness and repeated – slower this time. "Harry, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby." She looked more nervous for Harry's reaction. At first he was shocked then he couldn't be happier. He had only dreamed of starting a family with Hermione. Of her carrying his child. It was one of the fleeting thoughts when he defeated Voldemort. He then smiled one of the widest smiles anyone's ever seen. He gave a cry, "YES!" He picked her up once more and spun her around, bursting with joy and pride. Hermione was relieved at his reaction and held on tight. He set her down and placed a hand on her stomach. His son or daughter was in there. The beginning to his family.

"I love you both so much." He looked at her with tears glistening in his eyes. She looked back at him with happy tears of her own and a watery smile. "I love you too." Then he kissed her. But this one was different; more passionate, loving, without the tone of finality they had when he left but with hope. This kiss was the beginning of their life together. Their love. Their future.

**Thank you to those who stuck by me and don't hate me for not updating for forever. Again, should I do a epilogue? And tell me what you think about Secret Admirer. XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11 : Author's Note

Okay my loyal readers love you all to death but I'm taking a small break from Secret Admirer and posting a new story. I'm only posting one but I'm unsure which to post. I'm in between two. So I'll give you the options and let you decide what you feel like reading.Choice #1: Filling in the Blanks; A RegulusOC story about Ginny, Hermione and my OC Angie going back in time to 'fill in the blanks' of history and help our marauders and such follow the right path. All the while Angie and Hermione find new love interests and they all find a new destiny.Choice #2: The Charmed Ones come to Hogwarts; The four Halliwell sisters go to Hogwarts after Gram's death in the Marauder era and pairings will follow. The fight Voldemort in his rising power alongside the four – or three – marauders all the while battling their inner struggle with their Charmed destiny.

**So let me know which one you wanna read. I think I've got a good head start with both but I want your guy's opinions. Thanks as always for your support.**

**RegalGirl94 XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12 : Epilogue 14 Years Later

Fourteen Years Later...

"Oi, James!" The thirteen year old boy turned to see his best friend Richard race up to meet him. He'd been best friends with him his whole life and now he was heading into his third year. Richard slapped him on the back as they greeted each other. The red-headed boy saw Harry standing there, "Hey, Harry. Hey, Hermione."

Harry and Hermione were seeing James off to his third year and seeing off their daughter Jane to her first year. Harry grinned, "Hello to you too, Richard. Are you excited for your third year at Hogwarts?" Richard grinned mischievously. For a Weasley he sure did follow in his uncle George's footsteps as Hogwarts prankster. His father is Charlie Weasley and his mother was muggle-born Brianna Daniels. He was only a few months older than James and they've been friends their entire lives.

Just then they heard a shriek, "JAMES!" James turned just in time to be smothered in a hug by a head of black curls. "Oh, its so good to see you!" Kimberley Swan squealed as she hugged her best friend. James hugged back just as tight, "Its great to see you too, Kimmy." She pulled back with a blush. James smiled and blushed as well not taking his eyes off her. She just noticed their audience, "Oh! Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. How are you?"

"Hello Kimberley. Please call us Harry and Hermione." Hermione smiled at the girl. Harry grinned at how his son had blushed. He obviously liked Kimberley. It reminded him of himself and how he fell in love with his beautiful wife, Hermione. He thanked god everyday that he had her and his two wonderful children. What he didn't know is that Hermione was pregnant with their third. She was planning on telling him tonight.

The girl blushed at the informality but nodded. She greeted Jane, "Hey cutie, ready for your first year at Hogwarts?" The younger girl nodded her head excitedly and Kimberley began telling Jane stories and giving her tips. Hermione hugged James one last time as Harry ruffled his hair. James shook them off, "Mum." He moaned. Kim giggled and James blushed even more. Hermione smiled when the memories of her and Harry came back. "We have to go or we'll be late."

"Alright, alright. Be good and take care of your sister." Hermione warned and hugged him one last time. They heard the train whistle. "James, Richard, we need to hurry or else all the good compartments will be taken!" Kim called. She grabbed James's hand and pulled him along. James blushed but followed as Richard grinned at him and helped Jane onto the train after Hermione and Harry hugged her once more.

"Goodbye my lovelies. I love you!" Hermione shouted to her kids getting simultaneous love you too's in return. "They're growing up. They're not our babies anymore." Harry whispered as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Hermione sighed.

Later back at Godrics Hollow Hermione had set up a dinner for two. She put the little white box on the table by Harry's plate like Ginny told her too. Ginny was good with breaking the news after having done it four times. She married Neville Longbottom two years after the final battle. Everyone was surprised when that happened. But Neville really grew up. He started playing sports and that helped his physical appearance as well as the spell he used to straighten his teeth. He ran into Ginny at Harry and Hermione's wedding seven months after the war and they got married after dating for 17 months and then Ginny fell pregnant with their first baby boy, Frank. After Frank followed Molly, Gwen and then little Fred.

As for Ron, he and Lavender eloped because she was got pregnant three months before Hermione and claimed the baby to be premature. Everyone knew the truth but an unspoken agreement prevented anyone from mentioning it. They had a beautiful little girl, Haley. After that they just started popping out just like Molly. So far as follows; Haley, Jeffery, Nadia, Nathan, Gabriela and Heather. And Hermione suspects that Lavender is pregnant again by her strange eating habits she's adopted lately but she didn't pry.

She heard the door open and close and she knew Harry was home from Auror work. She grinned as she walked into the hall to greet her husband. She grinned when she saw his mouth dropped open when he saw her. She was in a little black dress that didn't leave much to the imagination. She was glad that the kids were away at school or else they would be grossed out by their mother in a tight black lacy dress that fell to the middle of her thighs and dipped low into her cleavage. Harry dropped his coat when he was lifting it to the coat racket. "...wow..."

"Dinner's ready." Hermione grinned at him. He smiled back and followed her to the table. He looked at the small white box uncertainly, "What's this?"

"Open it." She answered without even glancing at him. She then glanced at him as he pulled the lid off and peered inside. He pulled out a pair of pink baby booties tied together by the laces. Then he pulled out a matching pair of blue booties in the same fashion. He looked at his wife with shock, "Are we..." He let the question hang when Hermione smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Harry smiled nearly larger than he had when she told him she was pregnant for the first time and hugged her. He spun her around laughing as she joined in.

"This is fantastic." He smiled at her and kissed her with just as much love as he had since that day in the Hospital Wing. "I love you."

"I love you too." He grinned as he led her upstairs. All thoughts of dinner forgotten.

**Well there's your epilogue. Tell me what you think. I don't know if I should do a sequel. Do you guys want to see where I go with James and Kimberley? Let me know**

**XOXO**


End file.
